All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Red Nevada Rose
Summary: NELENA. Selena Russo is in love with her boss, Nick Jones. His feelings aren't mutual, until a company Christmas party and a too-friendly barista change things. CHRISTMAS STORY. awful summary, please read it.
1. Chapter 1

_December 21, 2010_

_Starbucks Coffee_

_New York City, New York_

Selena Russo impatiently tapped her foot. She had been waiting in the Starbucks line for five minutes and still hadn't had her order taken. But it wasn't like she could blame the coffee shop for being slow; it was four days until Christmas, and everyone was getting their coffee buzz before doing some last minute shopping. Selena, being her usual on-time and organized self, had already bought her presents and shipped them off to New Jersey, where her family was.

But her lifelong reputation for always being on time was quickly going to end if she didn't get her boss' coffee in the next three minutes. Fortunately, the woman in front of Selena was only buying apple juice for the child next to her. Her purchase was quick and simple, and Selena finally got to the front. She instantly recognized the barista behind the counter and the two exchanged smiles.

"Morning, Miley," Selena said, pulling out her wallet from her purse and handed Miley the credit card.

"Hey, Sel," Miley replied, "The usual?" Selena nodded and Miley called out the two drinks out to the crew behind her. Miley read the name on the card and looked back at Selena, "Nick's card, again?"

Selena shrugged, "If the man demands his coffee, he pays for it."

"And yours?"

Selena smiled, "There's perks to my job."

Actually, Selena could have cared less about her coffee being paid for. She was the assistant for Nick Jones, the music industry's number one songwriter and founder of Jones Music Incorporation. Everyone wanted something by him. He wrote the lyrics, composed the music, and chose the artist who would sing it. Selena got to see him everyday. She knew him at his best and worst. She had experienced his whole success.

Miley rolled her eyes and handed Selena her coffee and card. Selena thanked her and quickly made her out of the shop. The cold hit her like a ton of bricks. Selena bowed her head and breathed into her scarf. It would be a waste of time and money to hail down a taxi, so she kept walking towards her office building. She bypassed many slow walkers and tourists and made it to the glass doors just as she caught a glimpse of Nick coming around the corner.

_Crap,_ she thought, fighting the urge to run towards him and wrap her arms around him. She thanked no one in particular for the lids on the coffee and broke out into a sprint up the stairs. Quickly making it to the ninth floor of the building, Selena threw off her coat and scarf, put her coffee on her desk, and unlocked the door to Nick's private office.

She turned on the light, placed his coffee on his desk, and turned on his computer. Next was the window. For weeks on end, both Nick and Selena had reminded the maintenance workers to fix the blinds on the window, but they hadn't been fixed.

Selena struggled and tugged and pulled at the string that controlled the blind's position. Finally, they were unstuck and she slowly raised them. She almost had them to the top, when—

"Morning!" Nick said behind her.

Selena jumped and turned around to face him. The blinds crashed down and sat lopsided behind her, but she hardly noticed. Nick was inches from her face, smiling that smile that she loved oh-so much.

Selena felt her stomach collide with her heart and her heart collide with her throat. She smiled back, unable to help herself, "Morning."

Nick glanced at the window blinds, "You just get here?"

She opened her mouth, prepared to come up with an excuse, but she couldn't lie to him. She sighed, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

He shrugged, "Your cheeks are still pink, for one thing."

Selena brought a hand to her cheek. It was rather warm, but not because of the cold.

Nick focused on the blinds behind Selena, "These stupid things again?"

"Yeah. The guys haven't fixed them yet," Selena turned to face the blinds and hide her ever-blushing face, "I can go remind them now if you want."

He waved it off, "Nah, its fine. I'll get them later." He sat down at his desk.

Selena knew that was the cue to get back to her own desk and start the day's work. She returned to her desk and sat down, plugging headphones into the speakers. Selena opened iTunes and started playing the songs on the playlist she had labeled, "Nick." Sure, it could be creepy, having a playlist dedicated to her boss, but that's how things went at Jones Music Incorporation.

Music was a big part of her job. Actually, it was 95% of it. Nick wrote and recorded songs—most of them based on situations and people he encountered—then downloaded them into iTunes for Selena to critique. If the song was good, she would say so and the song was then sold to a recording artist. If it wasn't, it stayed in iTunes, and no one but Nick or Selena knew it even existed. Luckily for Nick, Selena loved almost every song he did. The ones that stayed were ones she knew would be too personal for Nick to release. The other 5% was the typical stuff that always came with being an assistant: meetings, phone calls, daily planning, and lots of paperwork. All in all, Selena loved her job.

* * *

An hour later, just as Selena had hung up the phone on yet another call, it rang again.

"Fantastic," she muttered, but went ahead and answered, "Jones Music Incorporation, Mr. Jones's office, this is Selena, how may I help you?"

"Selena Marie Russo, you have been ignoring my calls, texts, and Skype requests," a very deep, very fake male voice said, "Tonight, you will be hunted down and thrown into a pit of ravaging Chihuahuas."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Drop the voice, Demi. And I have not been ignoring you."

"Then why haven't we planned anything for Christmas? It's in four days if you haven't noticed!" Demi Monroe replied. Demi was Selena's cousin and best friend since either of them could remember. Their families had lived on the same street in the small town of Wyckoff, New Jersey. The Russo's and Monroe's were spending Christmas together and were all expecting Selena home for Christmas.

"I've just been really caught up with work, Dem." Selena said.

"Work . . . or your boss?" Selena could almost hear Demi smiling the mischievous smile that always crept to her face when Nick was brought up in the conversation.

Selena smiled anyways, "Shut up. You know how he is."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Likes to keep it professional.' Fine." Demi turned back to the reason why she had called, "You _have _to come home. It's Christmas, Selena! First it was the Fourth, then Thanksgiving, now Christmas? He can't keep you locked up forever, no matter how much you love it."

Selena rolled her chair over far enough to peak into Nick's office, just to be sure he wasn't listening in. He had his headphones in and was bobbing his head in an adorable fashion to the beat of whatever song was playing. Selena smiled and slid her chair back in place. "Look, I'll talk to him, okay? But he has this policy for all his employees to let him know a month before you need the holiday off. Almost everyone has left already, and we have this huge company party tomorrow night to set up and prepare for. He needs all the help he can get right now."

"I'm just going to pretend to believe that. You and I both know that there could be a million people ready to help him and you would be first in line—no matter how much he didn't need you."

"Lena, no personal calls while you're on the clock." Nick called from his office.

"Right, sorry!" A quick check to make sure that Nick hadn't been listening to that entire conversation. "I gotta go now. I'll ask, Demi." Selena reassured her best friend, and before Demi could interrupt, she put in, "And you will be the first to know."

Selena ignored the excited "Did he just call you 'Lena'? Awww, that's so cute!" from the other end of the line and hung up. She walked over to Nick's office door, "Sorry about that. You know how my cousin is."

He waved it off, "It's fine. What'd she call for anyway?"

Selena inhaled. It was now or never. "Just wondering my plans for Christmas." She waited for him to say something. When all he did was nod, she continued, "My mom and her want me to spend it with them . . ."

Nick sighed, "You want me to give you time off? Now?"

She shrugged, "I mean, I can stay here if you really need me," Demi's voice was screaming in her head, _What? No! Lay down the law! _"But I haven't seen them since Easter," she quickly added.

The office was silent as Selena watched Nick debate the idea in his head. Finally he exhaled, "Let's see where we are at the end of today. If we cover a lot today, you're good."

Selena smiled, "Thanks."

Nick raised his eyebrows in response, watched her retreat back to her desk, and shook his head. He put his headphones back on, continuing to listen to himself record one of his songs. Selena hadn't critiqued this one yet, but he had a feeling this one would be his biggest hit yet and started to hum along with the chorus.

_"I want someone to love me,  
__for Who I Am.  
__I want someone to need me,  
__is that so bad?  
__I wanna break all the madness,  
__but it's all I have.  
__I want someone to love me,  
__for Who I Am."_

_

* * *

_

Hours later—just a half hour before Nick would clock out—a vibration from his pocket interrupted him. Nick paused the music and checked the text message.

Joe: _Sup, bro?_

Nick sighed; he should've known. His older brother, Joe, was always interrupting him in the middle of the work day. Joe never bothered to call or text on weekends or when Nick wasn't working, but when Nick was all tied up, that was the time when Joe decided for some brotherly bonding.

Nick: _Not now, Joe. I'm busy._

It didn't take long for Joe to reply: _With what, pray tell?_

Nick: _Well, let's see. It's seven-thirty on a Tuesday evening . . . working._

Joe: _Claws are out and sharpened today, I can see that._

Nick: _I'm just busy, ok? I have a lot to do before this weekend._

Joe: _Speaking of, shouldn't you be off work and celebrating Christmas in the Bahamas with that cute little assistant you have? Successful men like you have lives, you know._

Nick: _Yes, I know we have lives. But before our lives begin, we have work to finish._ Seconds after sending that text, Nick quickly sent another one: _Cute little assistant? You mean Selena?_

Joe: _Yeah! Her! I don't see why you two aren't together yet._

Nick: _One, I don't date coworkers. Two, even if I did, there is nothing between Selena and I. Both of us know that._

Joe: _Sure, dude. Have you even noticed the look she gives you?_

Nick: _What look? How would you know if there was a look?_

Joe: _Because when I visited you on your birthday (still don't know what you were thinking to work on your 21__st__ birthday), I could tell she was head-over-heels. For you._

Nick: _What will it take to get you off the subject of Selena?_

Joe: _Just tell me what you think of her._

Nick: _You're such a loser. She's pretty, I'll admit that. Can I go back to work now? I have to stop by a few restaurants._

Joe: _Restaurants? For what?_

Nick: _Food for the company party tomorrow night._

Joe: _I see . . . Who's your date?_

Nick:_ I don't have one._

Joe: _You can't just show up at your own company's party with no date!_

Nick: _And why not?_

Joe: _Because you'd look like such a loser. Picture it. There's probably gonna be tons of pictures taken. And when the photos of a lonely Nick Jones surface the Web, people will mock you forever and ever and ever . . ._

Joe continued to send multiple "and ever" messages until Nick finally replied: _OKAY! STOP! I'll see if anyone still hasn't found a date._

Nick jumped when he heard Selena's voice from his door, "Hey. I'm heading out now. Need anything else before I go?"

Nick shook his head, "You go on ahead. I'll lock up in five."

Selena nodded, "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Nick turned back to his computer and made it look like he was busy, but from the corner of his eye he watched Selena. She lingered at the door for a little longer, looking at him. Finally, she sighed lightly and left, just as Nick's phone went off again.

Joe: _Or you could go the easy way and ask Selena. Odds are she's just waiting for you to grow the balls and do it._

Nick: _How long are you planning on continuing this whole deal about us?_

Joe: _Like I said before, until you grow the balls and do something about it._

* * *

Selena hurried down the sidewalk like she had this morning, only this time it was darker and unbelievably much colder. She checked her watch. Only ten minutes until eight. If she hurried, she could grab some quick Chinese and scurry back to her apartment, hardly missing any of that night's _Glee_ episode.

She found herself envying the relationship between Will and Emma when she heard her name by that one and only voice . . .

"Lena, wait up!" Nick called a few feet behind her. She stopped and turned, seeing Nick rush up to her, completely out of breath.

Selena smiled, "You sure finished up quick."

Nick shrugged, "I stayed late last night," he took a few breaths, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Selena gulped. Millions of times she had imagined those words come out, in a million different ways, a million different scenarios, and a million things as to what would come next. "Okay."

"I was wondering . . . well, the party tomorrow night . . . I realized it'd be lame if the boss was alone, so . . . I was wondering if you would want to go? With me?"

Because of the dark, Nick didn't see the huge smile creep across Selena's lips. He took the silence as a sign she was hesitating, "It doesn't have to be like a date, I guess, if you're not really comfortable with that."

More silence. Selena was completely speechless.

Nick continued, "How about this? If you'll be my 'date' or whatever you want to call it, you can have Christmas off. Heck, I'll even make it to New Year's Day."

Selena was finally brought out of it, "I'd love to, Nick."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. It sounds fun."

Nick smiled, "Alright then. I'll be at your place at six-thirty?"

"Six-thirty. Sounds good," Selena smiled.

The two said their goodbyes and split. Selena made it back to her apartment, so happy she didn't even care that she hadn't gotten the takeout she had been planning. The moment she closed her door, she started jumping around and squealing. She felt lousy and like a typical girl, but she didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Hearts for Nelena! 3 Yay!**

**Okay, so this story is a little different for me. I'm going to update it day-by-day, so the date in the story will match the date in real life.**

**P.S. You have to read this story like you're watching a movie. Like with a bunch of different angles and background stuff and such. That's just the way my mind pictures it when I'm writing. So yeah (:**

**P.S.S. Don't forget to review! It makes me happy! (:**

**Where Do I Go From Loving You- Clay Walker  
^^ Good song. I heard it on Pandora. It kinda relates to the story, if you wanna check it out. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but here is my disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own any of these people (well, they're real people. So no one **_**really**_** owns them . . .) songs or anything else of this story. Just the story itself and the characters within the story. Okay, bye!**

* * *

_December 22, 2010_

_Selena's Apartment_

_New York City, New York_

Selena woke up, sunlight blinding her for a moment or two. She groaned and looked over at the clock at her bedside.

8:45.

"CRAP!" Selena was a blur of motion as she hurried to get ready within fifteen minutes; even though a small voice inside her was saying she'd never make it in time.

As she was rushing to her closet, she unplugged her phone from its charger and speed-dialed Nick.

"Hello?"

Ignoring the slight heart attack at his voice, she rushed to tell him, "Nick, hi. I'm going to be a little late. My . . . uh, taxi is in awful traffic, worse than normal."

"No problem. I'll get the coffee."

Selena sighed in relief, "Alright. Just tell the barista that you're getting Selena's order. She knows me."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit," Nick hung up and Selena continued to hurriedly get ready for the day.

* * *

Selena made it to work twenty-five minutes later. When she got to her desk, her coffee was already there, her computer turned on, and a Post-It note attached to the screen. She pulled it off and read it:

_When you get here, come straight to my office. I want you to hear something._

She smiled; this was the best part of her job. When Nick would finish a song, she was always the first one to hear it. Sometimes they would have a long discussion afterward, about the song and what or who it was about. It was during these talks where Selena had learned that Nick had Type 1 Diabetes, and he had learned that she and her mother were sixteen years apart. Selena was touched when just a few days after that talk she was back in his office, listening to "Rose Garden." He swore it wasn't about her, but they both knew he was lying. But they had both decided to not release those two songs, "too personal."

Selena went to Nick's door and waved the note in the air, "You wanted to see me?"

Nick looked up from the sheet music on his desk and smiled, "Yes ma'am."

They did their usual seat exchange: She sat in his big spinny chair and he sat on his desk with his guitar. With no introduction or speech, Nick started to sing the song that he had been listening to the day before:

"_I want someone to love me,  
__for Who I Am.  
__I want someone to need me,  
__is that so bad?  
__I wanna break all the madness,  
__but it's all I have.  
__I want someone to love me,  
__for Who I Am._

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore.  
__Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone.  
__I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

_I want someone to love me,  
for Who I Am  
I want someone to need me,  
is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness,  
but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me,  
for Who I Am._

_I'm shaking it off; I'm shaking off all of the pain._  
_Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again_

_I want someone to love me,_  
_for Who I Am_  
_I want someone to need me,_  
_is that so bad?_  
_I wanna break all the madness,_  
_but it's all I have._  
_I want someone to love me,_  
_for Who I Am."_

When Nick finished, he placed his guitar aside and looked at Selena.

She shook her head, "You better not publish that."

His face fell a bit, "It was that bad?"

Selena smiled, "No! It was that good!" Nick gave her a quizzical look. She sighed, "Nick, you can't publish that to someone else. You need to start recording your own music for yourself, not for other people. Have you ever thought of that?"

He shrugged, "I mean I have. But I just don't think it'd be the same."

"What wouldn't be the same?"

"Maybe people wouldn't like my music when I sing it as much as when other people sing it."

Selena blinked, "You have self esteem issues, my friend."

"Maybe I should go to counseling or something," Nick laughed and looked down at the sheet music, "You really think it could work?"

She smiled, "All I'm saying is if your music is as successful right now, then it can be life changing if it had your voice."

Nick looked up and smirked, "What are you saying about my voice?"

Selena shrugged and started walking out of Nick's office, "It just has a certain appeal to females." Then without thinking, Selena winked quickly and hurried back to her desk, appalled at herself.

Selena pulled out her phone and texted Demi: _I did it again._

Less than thirty seconds later, she got a reply: _Did what?_

Selena: _Acted on a whim, without thinking of the consequences._

Demi: _Dear God. The last time that happened was two years ago when you yelled at some Tiki bartender about selling "Sex on the Beach."_

Selena: _IT SOUNDED GROSS AND ILLEGAL, OKAY?_

Demi: _It was a drink, Selena! And because of that, our pictures are in every single restaurant/bar in Myrtle Beach. So . . . what'd you do?_

Selena retold her cousin how she had ever-so-lovely exited out of Nick's office.

Demi: _SELENA MARIE RUSSO WINKED AT NICK JONES? WHEN DOES THIS HAPPEN?_

Selena: _Exactly! I have no idea!_

Demi: _Well, how did he react?_

Selena: _I have no idea. I left right after that._

Demi: _Well he's probably thinking of ways to as you out now._

Selena: _Yeah, about that . . ._

Demi: _He asked you out and you didn't tell me?_

Selena: _It's just to the company party tonight! Nothing special._

Demi: _Nothing special, right. I can't believe you didn't tell me._

Selena: _I was going to, I swear. But I woke up late this morning and had to rush. I really am sorry. :/_

Demi: _I know you are. Well I'm not gonna let you waste anymore time with your boyfriend. You go back to work now._

Selena: _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND._

Demi: _Back to work, Selena. (:_

Selena rolled her eyes, put her phone away, and continued to work.

* * *

At about three o'clock, Nick poked his head out the door and looked at Selena's back, "Hey, Lena? I wanted to ask you something about the party tonight."

Selena turned around, slowly. Was Nick backing out on them going together? "Yeah?"

"Well, I know you want to have enough time to get ready—being a girl and all—so if you need to take off soon, it's okay."

Selena nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I'll be just a little longer, and then I'll go."

Nick did one nod, "See you at six-thirty."

"Six-thirty," Selena confirmed and turned back to her computer for the next hour. After convincing herself that she had nothing else to do, she grabbed her things and gave Nick a quick wave (getting a simple "See ya" in response) and walked the few blocks back to her apartment.

* * *

At six-fifteen, Nick did one last tie-straightening check in his hallway mirror. He had gotten back to his apartment forty-five minutes before, and to be honest, he was surprised at how well he pulled himself out of work mode into party mode in such short time. Sure, he didn't need a lot of time, but he still liked to be on some sort of pace rather than trying to get everything done within a matter of seconds.

Nick locked his door and headed out to the street below. After maneuvering his way through the usual throng of people, he reached the curb and hailed a cab. Nick gave the driver Selena's address, and when they arrived outside her place, he paid the driver an extra ten to wait outside while Nick got Selena.

Nick stepped out of the cab and walked the few stairs up to her door. He rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, Selena's voice came out through the intercom, scratchy and sharp, "Just a sec!"

Nick thought he heard some sort of music turn off inside the apartment, then the click of heels across hardwood floors. The door unlocked and Selena opened it, smiling hugely.

He blinked; Selena looked amazing. Nick had been used to seeing her in worn-in jean and Converse, and now she was wearing a strapless red dress that ended before her knee and killer black heels that easily knocked off the five inches that stopped her from being his height.

"Hey," she said.

Nick cleared his throat, "Hi. You ready?"

Selena nodded and locked her door, dropping the key into the silver clutch she was holding. She noticed the cab at the curb and the beefy driver inside, staring at them. She pointed, "Ours?"

"Yup," he opened the car door for her and she slid in, "I decided it would be more efficient for you to not walk fifteen blocks in heels."

"Smart move," she smiled.

Nick gave the driver the party's address. The driver quickly made it to the venue, stealing glances at Selena the whole drive. For some reason he didn't understand, this gave Nick a jealous urge to put his arm around her, which he did. He assured himself that it wasn't jealousy; he was just simply protecting his friend from a stinky, burly weirdo.

Selena's face grew warm when Nick put his arm around her. She didn't know what to think of it, but she wasn't going to ask him about it. When the taxi pulled up outside the party, Nick paid and they got out.

Already they could hear the music from inside. There were a few news reporters and photographers there. Selena looked down at her feet, self-conscious; she was never going to get used to the media, no matter how long she worked for the world's most successful musician.

* * *

Inside, the dance floor was pulsing to the beat of the music—all songs that Nick had written, of course. Waiters and waitresses walked around, holding trays of various snacks. Nick and Selena had been greeted by many co-workers coming in. They received plenty smiles and eyebrow-raises at the thought of the two as "dates."

The DJ, up on the stage, changed the song to Katy Perry's "California Gurls."* Nick turned to Selena, mouthing Snoop Dogg's "Greetings, loved ones. Let's take a journey." Selena laughed and grabbed his hand, leading them to the dance floor. They found their way into the middle of the crowd and danced crazily. They sung along, Selena doing Katy's parts, Nick doing Snoop's. When the song ended, everyone cheered and applauded like they did at the end of every song.

Instead of starting a new song, the DJ spoke into a microphone, "Yo, listen up. I have an announcement to make." He held up an index card to show everyone and then held it in front of his face to read it, "'Nick Jones, the CEO of Jones Music Incorporation, has just sold his millionth copy of an original song, You And Me, sung by Lifehouse,* as well as being a nominee for Producer of the Year, Non-Classical, for the fifty-third Grammy Awards.'* Congratulations Nick!"

Everyone erupted into cheering. People were giving congrats and slapping Nick on the back, who was beaming. In fact, he did a little fist pumping dance. He turned to Selena, "We did it!"

"You did it!" Selena hugged him.

When she pulled away, Nick held onto her arms. He smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you." And to both his and her surprise, he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: . . . and now the drama shall start. *gasp* Oh no!**

*** Alright, so I know that Nick didn't **_**really **_**write those songs, and he wasn't actually nominated for a Grammy award. Just calm down. It's called fanfiction for a reason. Capiche? Good.**


	3. Chapter 3

_December 23, 2010_

_Selena's Apartment_

_New York City, New York_

Selena layed in her bed the next morning, going over the events of the night before. After Nick had kissed her, he simply smiled and had his arm around her shoulders for the remainder of the party. They hadn't really spoken about the kiss or anything revolving around that subject. People had continued to pat his back and congratulate him until the end of the night, when Nick hailed another taxi and Selena was dropped off back at her place.

She sighed and rolled herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. _Just one more day, _she thought, _and then I'll be back home. _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her phone blink red. She checked the new message from Nick: _Hey, I'll get the coffee this morning. You figure out a way to fix those blinds._

Selena sent a quick "_Okay_" and finished getting ready, then quickly made her way to the office. She felt odd with no coffee in hand, but continued her way into Nick's office to mess with the screwy blinds.

Nick came in a few minutes later, leaning against his desk. He chuckled at Selena, who was still trying to figure out the blinds, "How's it coming?"

"Awful. I think I made them worse," Selena gave up and grabbed her coffee, leaning against the desk next to Nick.

Nick shrugged, "It could be worse," he set his coffee down and looked at Selena, "Listen, what happened last night . . . were you upset? You didn't talk much for the rest of the night."

Selena looked at the ground, "I mean it caught me off guard a little. . . . Were you upset?"

"Me? No. Not at all," he scratched the back of his neck, "But it doesn't change anything, right?"

Selena looked at him, "What do you mean 'it doesn't change anything'?"

"Like we're still just co-workers. Nothing more. Nothing changes, right?"

Selena looked back at the ground. Her voice was tight, "Right. Just co-workers." She quietly made her way back to her desk, where her coffee was sitting. She picked it up and threw it in the trash.

* * *

Selena had hardly gotten anything done when noon came around. She had mainly just stared at the computer screen, trying to motivate herself to do something. But she sat, waiting for something to do.

Down the hall, she heard the _bing_ of an elevator making its way up to the ninth floor and opening its doors. Whoever had just come up was making their way towards Selena.

Selena sighed lightly and looked at the newcomer. "Miley?"

Miley smiled, "Hey, Sel. What's up?"

"Uh . . . nothing. Just working. What are you doing here?"

Miley pointed at Nick's door, "Came to see Nick. I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh, uh, well, do you have an appointment?"

Nick appeared at his door, "She doesn't need an appointment, Lena. I asked her to come."

Selena nodded slowly, "Right. Okay." She watched Miley walk into Nick's office. He shut the door, but it swayed back open just a crack. Selena sat there, frozen, listening to what was going on.

The spinny chair in Nick's office squeaked like it always did when someone sat in it. Miley asked, "So why did you want me to come here? You said it was a surprise."

"I wanted you to hear something," Nick replied. Without looking, Selena knew what was going on in Nick's office: Miley was sitting in the spinny chair, and Nick was on his desk with his guitar in his lap. Selena listened in horror as Nick began to play his guitar and sing:

"_Called you for the first time yesterday,  
I finally found the missing part of me.  
I felt so close but you were far away,  
Left me without anything to say. _

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless.  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again.  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment.  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again.

I can't get your smile out of my mind,

_I can't get you outta my mind.  
I think about your eyes all the time.  
You're beautiful but you don't even try, _

_You don't even, don't even try.  
Modesty is just so hard to find. _

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless.

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again.  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment.  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again. _

I kissed her for the first time yesterday,  
Everything I wished that it would be.  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak.  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm . . .

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless.  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again.  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment.  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again.  
Oh, Lovebug again."

The office was silent for a moment. Selena was completely frozen in place. She felt shattered inside. Now she understood why Nick wanted to make sure that their kiss hadn't changed anything, because he wanted Miley.

* * *

Nick and Miley continued to talk for the rest of the day. Selena tried to ignore them as much as she could, but the growing pile of ripped paper pieces was proof that she couldn't. Finally the door opened and Nick and Miley emerged, laughing about something. Selena tried to make herself look busy at work, but she didn't have to as neither of them glanced at her. Nick walked Miley to the elevator and then walked back.

Selena spoke up, "Hey, Nick? I'm gonna take off. I still have to pack."

He knit his eyebrows, "Pack for what?"

"New Jersey. I'm visiting my family, remember?" Selena started putting her coat on.

Nick nodded, "Right. When are you gonna be back from that?"

She shrugged, "You said I could stay with them until New Years."

"Oooh, do you think you could come back sooner? Like the twenty-sixth?"

Selena stopped buttoning her coat, "I haven't seen them since Memorial Day. Two days hardly gives me enough time to take off my coat and say 'hello.'"

Nick shrugged, "Yeah. But there's still a lot of stuff to do."

Selena snapped, "Well then maybe you could call Miley over and she'll help. You both seemed pretty fine without me today." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the office building, calling out, "See you next year!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short; don't kill me! I'm super sorry this one isn't very well written. My family and I had to drive up to my grandparents' house today because we won't see them for Christmas and I started writing this right when we got home. But like always, I hope you liked it and please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_December 24, 2010- Christmas Eve_

_Grand Central Station*_

_New York City, New York_

With two suitcases and her purse, Selena sat on a bench, close to where her train would soon arrive. A light, misty rain fell on the station and the travelers. Selena mocked the cliché of the situation: a heartbroken girl waited to leave her heartbreaker behind in exchange for the small town she called home, while rain was passing through. Now she just needed to leave a final goodbye on Nick's voicemail and all would be as the chick-flicks said.

Selena found her phone in the mess of her purse and quickly sent a text to Demi: _At Grand Central. Pick me up at the station in Newark at noon. Have lots of chocolate and strong female singer CDs in the car. See you soon.*_ Selena sent the text message and was led back to her Inbox. Nick had sent her plenty text messages and had left plenty voice mails throughout the night. She hadn't answered a single one. Nick was confused about Selena's angry storm out of the office yesterday, and he kept trying to apologize over and over, but sometimes, "a girl's just got to get away" was what she kept telling herself.

She speed-dialed Nick. The phone rang and rang, and she muttered to herself, "Don't pick up, don't pick up." When it fortunately went to voicemail, she inhaled deeply and began, "Listen, Nick. You hurt me. You hurt me bad. You want that kiss to mean nothing and change nothing. Well that's a lie. It changed everything. I actually had hoped that you and I . . . never mind. I can't deal with it anymore. I quit. It was wonderful working with you, but I need a change. I hope you have a very merry Christmas and a good New Year. Fix those blinds and take some time off. Goodbye, Nick." With a shaky breath, she hung up and put her phone back in her purse.

"Don't get on that train," an all-too familiar voice said behind her.

Selena looked straight ahead, "And why not?"

Nick stood right in front of her and looked her square in the eye, "Because we need to talk."

Selena sighed and grabbed her belongings, "Check your voice mail. Everything that needs to be said is there." She stood up and started to walk to another bench, closer to the loading area.

Nick hurried up behind her and pulled her tiny wrist back around so she was facing him, "I was behind you. That's why I didn't answer."

"Wow. Stalker, are we?" She pulled her wrist away and started walking again.

Again, Nick caught up and turned her around, "Dammit, Selena! Why can't you just listen to me for a second?"

"NO, Nick! I _can't_ listen to you. I'm sick of listening to you! So _you _listen to _me_. I've worked for you for your entire career. I don't know if you've realized it, but without me, you'd still be working in a closet-turned-studio in your own apartment. I've worked sucky hours, at a sucky pay, with a boss who brings out the best and the worst in me. Have you realized that I'm in love with you? Did you know that, at all? Because to everyone else, it was obvious; Joe knew it, Demi knew it . . . _Miley _knew it! And that leads me to my next point: Miley. What was that, bringing her to the office? And then you played a song for her? Um, excuse me, THAT'S _MY_ JOB. And just before she came in, you wanted to make sure that our kiss meant nothing. Wow, what a blow. The man I've loved for the past three years FINALLY kisses me, and then the next morning, he shatters all the hopes and dreams that I've had about us. And THEN, some other girl comes in, that he's asked to come in, and he sings her a song. And he expects nothing to change out of all that. Well, Nick, you were wrong. So I'm done. I'm done. I'm done with you, and your sucky attitude, and my sucky job, and your sucky new girlfriend." Selena was interrupted by her train pulling into the station and the conductor yelling "All aboard!" Selena turned back to Nick and sighed, "I'm sorry. I truly am. I quit. Have a nice life, Nick. I'll be seeing you." She grabbed her bags and walked onto the train, only pausing to show the conductor her ticket.

From her seat, she could see Nick studying the train, trying to find her through the windows. Right when the two made eye contact, the train's whistle blew and it began to move. It picked up pace and before either of them knew it, the train had left the station.

Nick stood there, watching the empty space where the train had just been. He felt like an idiot. He didn't stop her; he should have. But he didn't. And now Selena was gone and he was alone. Nick sat down on the bench Selena had just been sitting on. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his hair. "She's gone."

"Sir?" Someone asked behind him. Nick looked up and saw an elderly couple looking at him alarmed. The old man pointed to where the train had been, "That girl. You love her?"

Nick thought about the question, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

The train pulled into the Newark station right on time.* Selena pulled her belongings out from the overhead compartment and waited in the long line of passengers to get off the train. When she stepped off, she saw Demi waiting there. The friends made eye contact and hugged.

"You brought the chocolate?" Selena asked, pulling out of the hug.

Demi nodded and smiled, "Yup. Just like you asked."

"Good. I need it." Demi grabbed one of Selena's suitcases and led them to her car. When Selena's things were packed in the backseat, they began their hour-long journey back to Wyckoff. Selena told Demi about the party and the following day and all the events that happened within. They sung their hearts out to "So What" by Pink and "Best Days of Your Life" by Kellie Pickler and other songs that Nick _hadn't_ written.

Soon Demi pulled into the Russo's driveway. Selena smiled at her house; there were red and white lights lining the roof and windows and two fake reindeer by the front door. The girls got out of the car and were grabbing Selena's things when the front door opened and Selena's mom, Mandy, came running out with an apron and flour all over.

"Selena, sweetie!" Mandy stretched out her arms for a hug.

"Woah, Mom. Wipe your hands first," Selena smiled and hugged her mom.

Soon they were all inside. Selena was greeted by all her family members and hugged each and every one of them. She joined Demi by the sink with a big smile.

"And what are you so happy about?" Demi asked.

Selena shrugged and looked around, "It feels good to be home."

* * *

Later that night, after the Russo's and Monroe's had gone to the Christmas Eve service, they were all crowded around the living room in pajamas, watching _The Polar Express_.

The grandfather clock rang midnight and Demi looked at Selena, who was asleep on her shoulder, "Selena, wake up."

"No," Selena muttered.

"You're making my arm fall asleep," Demi pointed out.

"Good." Selena hardly opened her eyes or moved. Suddenly the door bell rang. Everyone looked around, wondering who it was and who was going to get up and answer the door. When no one did, Selena sighed and started walking to the door, "I'll get it."

Demi started furiously shaking her arm awake, "Thank you!"

Selena ignored Demi and opened the door. She hardly believed her eyes when she saw the visitor, "Nick?"

**A/N: OH SNAP WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? I'm only ending it here because the clock rang midnight up there ^^ and so technically it's the next day (CHRISTMAS, WOO!) so that'll be the next chapter (: hehe, I'm evil.**

*** okay, so I've never been to Grand Central Station (or NYC/New Jersey for that matter) or any kind of real train station. I've only been to the fake kind in the museums. Lame, I know. So I wrote the train stuff basically form my own imagination, so if I was wrong, gimme a break. **

**** also, if someone wants to spot my errors and tell me, that'd be great. I quickly wrote this up, so I don't know how well written it is.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

_December 25, 2010- Christmas Day_

_The Russo's Home_

_Wyckoff, New Jersey_

Selena hardly believed her eyes when she saw the visitor, "Nick?"

"Nick?" Demi shrieked in the other room. Selena shot her a warning look and stepped outside, closing the front door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to be warm, "What are you doing here?"

"Not everything was said that needed to be said," Nick spoke like he was telling the time.

"How did you get here?" She still couldn't believe that Nick was here.

"Looked up your address on your resume, and then Mapquest-ed it," Again with the time-telling.

Selena smiled a bit, "No. I mean, how did you get here, here?"

Nick finally realized what she was asking, "Oh! Well, I met up with this old couple after your train left. They demanded that they buy me a ticket to Wyckoff. 'Just two old souls who want to make sure that everyone has their own chance at love.'"

Selena sighed, "Nick, I really don't want to talk about—"

"Just listen to me, okay?" Nick interrupted her and came close, looking straight into Selena's eyes, "Five minutes. That's all I ask. Five minutes to let me explain, with no interruptions."

Selena could feel his breath on her nose. She gulped and nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm not dating Miley. I have no interest in her. We knew each other from high school; we had mutual friends. And when you were late that morning and I had to get the coffee, we exchanged numbers and got caught up on each other."

"What about the song?"

"No interruptions," Nick smirked, "That's why I had you go straight to the office and I got the coffee again. I wanted to ask Miley to come in and hear a song I wrote." Selena opened her mouth to speak again, but Nick held a finger to it, "No, it wasn't about her."

Selena wanted to ask who, but she just bit her lip and continued looking at Nick.

Nick smiled and put his forehead against hers, "It was about you."

She blinked, "Me?"

He nodded, "You."

Selena thought this over, "So if what I thought had happened didn't really happen, and what I didn't think would happen really did happen, then I've just been a crazy, presumptuous girl and this was one big misunderstanding?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Nick laughed, "Selena, we both made stupid mistakes. But I think we can make this work; I really care about you," he paused, "I love you."

Selena blinked, and then burst into a huge smile, "I love you, too." She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. Nick put his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

Selena stopped him, "One question."

"Shoot."

"Can I have my job back?"

"Of course," Nick laughed and closed the distance between them in a kiss.

* * *

The next morning Selena came downstairs to find Nick socializing with her family. He looked up and smiled at her coming down the stairs, "Here she is."

Demi jumped up from the table, "YES! We can open presents now!"

Selena laughed and joined everyone in the living room, sitting next to Nick, "So what have you learned?"

Nick pointed to Mandy, "That's your mom. Next to her is your step-dad, then your grandparents, who are also Demi's grandparents, then Demi's mom and little sister, Dianna and Madison," Nick paused to let Demi sit down on the other side of Selena, "And then there's Demi."

"Oh, Demi," Selena smiled.

* * *

When presents had all been opened and everyone was filling their plates with the breakfast feast that Mandy had prepared, Selena pulled Nick back from the crowd, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Nick looked at the food, and then to Selena.

Selena smiled and pointed up: mistletoe. "Merry Christmas."

Nick smiled, "Merry Christmas."

**A/N: Awww now wasn't that just a big ball of Christmas cheese? (: Thank you for reading this story and reviewing, for those nice people who reviewed. I'm sorry this is out so late, but you know, it's Christmas and there's family and friends and food and presents and yadda yadda yadda. :D Well Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. (:**


End file.
